


Acquisti notturni

by Lia483



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Parents, Lenarry - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), coldflash - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Almeno, fermati a comprare dei pannolini visto che non hai niente da fare."<br/> "Non ho 'niente da fare'! Devo vedermi con Mick!" Leonard si passò una mano sul viso, esasperato.<br/> "Visto che esci e ci lasci a casa da soli, potresti almeno farmi questo piacere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquisti notturni

Quella era la notte perfetta, Leonard se lo sentiva.  
Controllò di nuovo l'orologio, mentre finiva di allacciarsi gli scarponi neri.  
Era perfettamente in orario, mancava ancora un'ora prima dell'orario in cui aveva programmato la rapina e ne aveva venti ancora per vedersi con Mick nel luogo prestabilito.  
Uscì dalla camera da letto a passo tranquillo, dopo aver chiuso l'armadio e recuperato la pistola congelante dal comodino che di recente aveva cominciato a tenere chiuso a chiave. Non si era più sicuri di quali mani sarebbero arrivate a prenderla se l'avesse lasciata in giro.  
"Len?"  
Una voce lo raggiunse dalla cucina mentre percorreva il lungo corridoio di casa per andare a recuperare il parka all'entrata.  
"Cosa c'è?"  
"Esci?"  
"Secondo te?" commentò, alzando gli occhi al cielo per la domanda stupida e finendo di assicurarsi la fondina della pistola congelante ai fianchi.  
"Stasera avevo la serata libera" fu la risposta della voce, che ignorò il tono acido dell'altro.  
"Bene, così stai tu con Michael."  
Lo sbuffo in risposta fu così sonoro da essere sentito anche fuori dalla cucina. "Almeno, fermati a comprare dei pannolini visto che non hai niente da fare."  
"Non ho 'niente da fare'! Devo vedermi con Mick!" Leonard si passò una mano sul viso, esasperato.  
"Visto che esci e ci lasci a casa da soli, potresti almeno farmi questo piacere."  
Alla fine, Leonard a passo deciso ritornò indietro ed entrò nella prima stanza a destra, raggiungendo il compagno in cucina e trovandolo mentre imboccava il piccolo bimbo con i capelli scuri seduto sul seggiolone. L'uomo si bloccò, osservando la scena dell'aeroplano fatto di pappetta che si dirigeva alla bocca del bambino con rumori di sottofondo molto realistici. Era sempre uno spettacolo buffo, ma enormemente tenero, e Leonard non riuscì del tutto a nascondere il sorriso che gli stava nascendo sulle labbra.  
Alla fine del processo, mentre Michael ingoiava, Barry Allen si voltò a guardare suo marito, tornato ovviamente serio per non essere colto sul fatto. "Len, non ti ho chiesto la luna. Devi solo fermarti a comprare qualche pacco di pannolini a ritorno."  
Ci fu un sospiro esasperato. "Quanti pacchi?"  
"Due di quelli da 30 pezzi dovrebbero andare."  
"Va bene. Hai bisogno d'altro?" Cercò di essere gentile, controllando l'ora e scoprendo di aver già perso dieci minuti.  
"Non mi sembra" rispose Barry, alzandosi e facendo un velocissimo giro della casa per controllare che non ci fosse bisogno di niente, mentre Leonard si avvicinava al figlio e gli lasciava un bacio sulla fronte.  
Il piccolo fece un risolino, soprattutto quando Barry spuntò all'improvviso di fianco all'altro papà, porgendo un foglietto.  
Il criminale lo prese e lesse la lista scritta sopra, il suo cipiglio che si faceva sempre più severo. "Queste non sono due scatole di pannolini."  
"Ho pensato che avresti potuto unire l'utile al dilettevole, Len."  
"E dove me la metto tutta questa roba?"  
"Ho visto che hai rubato un minivan. Avrai tutto lo spazio che ti serve per la spesa e per la refurtiva." Barry soffocò le successive proteste, allungandosi a dargli un dolce bacio sulle labbra e indirizzandolo poi verso la porta. "Buona rapina, Len."  
Leonard lo lasciò fare, finché non decise di voltarsi e dirgli che non aveva la più pallida intenzione di fare la spesa all'una di notte quando aveva una rapina in programma, ma suo marito era già ritornato a sedere di fianco al figlio e gli diceva:"Saluta papà con la manina che va via."  
"Cia.. cia..." disse Michael, con un sorriso dolcissimo, aprendo e chiudendo le piccole dita, e Leonard lo salutò a propria volta, uscendo dalla cucina.  
Alla fine, quei due riuscivano sempre a fargli fare quello che volevano a forza di sorrisi. Michael sembrava davvero figlio di Barry quando sorrideva in quel modo.  
Salendo sul minivan e dirigendosi verso il luogo dove si sarebbe incontrato con Mick, ancora si chiedeva come gli avrebbe spiegato che prima della rapina avrebbero dovuto fermarsi a fare la spesa.

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea mi è venuta spontanea dopo il primo episodio di Legends of Tomorrow quando Len, per spiegare la scelta del minivan a Mick, dice la frase "I poliziotti non infastidiranno mai un papà uscito di notte per comprare i pannolini". E da quella frase, è venuta fuori questa cosa piccina e senza pretese, a parte quella di farvi sorridere <3  
>  Il nome "Michael" non è una mia iniziativa, ma è normalmente usato da tutte le fan straniere della ColdFlash per indicare il primo figlio della coppia. E io ho deciso di rimanere nell'headcanon generale perché lo adoro. Non ho dato di Michael una precisa descrizione perché in questo caso sarebbe risultata fuori luogo, ma non c'è una preferenza sulle sue caratteristiche fisiche negli headcanon, mi è sembrato di notare che va alle scelte degli autori.


End file.
